


Sleepless Nights

by Bejerwin



Series: We All Have Nights Like That [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feels, Gen, Insomnia, Nightmares, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejerwin/pseuds/Bejerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It was the dreams. Waking up, half the bed would be drenched with sweat... then he was alone again with just his thoughts for company..."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A collection of one-shots/drabbles of the Fairy Tail characters and their haunted thoughts. This work is part 1 of a mixed fandom series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Lucy is Still Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters won't necessarily be in order, just as they come to me. If you keep up with my other works, this is my sort of apology for taking so long to update because these are easier to write when I am polishing each chapter. 
> 
> Each part of this series is a different fandom, (part 2 is for Attack on Titan and part 3 is for Hetalia) this one is dedicated to more angsty Fairy Tail writings I had lying around. Each part will be updated at unscheduled times.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I promised adventure.  
>  I promised to save the future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I not write about this?

        The nights went by slower and slower every passing day. It was the dreams. Waking up, half the bed would be drenched with sweat and he’d be calling out into the darkness. Sometimes he woke up Happy and he’d lie and tell his blue friend to just go back to sleep. And then when he was alone again with just his thoughts for company he would lie awake and stare into the void of his ceiling, unable to get a wink of sleep.

        He didn’t stop her from dying, she died right before him and though it shouldn’t matter now that history had changed, it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty and full of misplaced sorrow. What was he thinking, she was still Lucy and no matter what the details were, Lucy was…  _ no Lucy  _ **_is_ ** _ Lucy! _

        The dragon slayer would still be wracking his brain about his nightmares by the time the sun rose once he got over the fact that there was nothing he could do about losing one of his dearest friends, no matter what time she came from. 

        The person haunting his dreams. 

_         “Kill me… When will you be strong enough to kill me?” _

        It never made sense to him by breakfast.


	2. She Can Call on Me Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His job was to protect her. All of her.

       It replayed in his brain again that night. Well, however night worked in the Celestial World. He watched it reply in his head, another one of his key holders, murdered. Nothing, he did nothing again. Idly he watched, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

       “Lucy…” He murmured, almost whined, into the darkness of his room as he gripped the tufts of bright hair. He clenched his eyes shut, the colorful electric shocks lining the inside of his eyelids, it was better than seeing his master, his owner, lying on the floor, bleeding.

       An exhale that had long been delayed escaped his lips. His breath ghosted the air around his face for a moment before the temperature evened out. He straightened out his spine, letting go of his hair. The zodiac pushed himself out of bed and stretched his muscles with soft grunts. He had rested long enough and was ready at any time to be summoned.

       Loke stopped on the third button of his shirt.  _ ‘Stop it Loke… It wasn’t ‘ _ **_your’_ ** _ Lucy, it wasn’t your fault. _ ’ But in that alternate timeline, she was his Lucy. Lucy is still Lucy. Understanding this made the lion fidget although it was an attempt to soothe his running thoughts.

       At least they stopped that future from happening, at least this Lucy will get to live on and not come back to die by another alternate universe. Live on and go on many more adventures.

       Chin up Loke, you will be a part of those adventures too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be with our favorite Water-Bearer and then I will move on to less Lucy and more other characters xD

**Author's Note:**

> Have characters you'd like me to write about, or canon events? Tell me!
> 
> I am always welcome to comments and questions! Tell me what you think about this new series or if you would just like to talk about the fandom in general, I am caught up and you can find me on Tumblr [here by nomnomfever](http://www.nomnomfever.tumblr.com).


End file.
